ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Green Ninja
"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" - The Green Ninja The Green Ninja is foretold to be the strongest Ninja of all. It was first stated on one of Sensei Wu's scrolls that one ninja will rise above the others and defeat the dark lord, Lord Garmadon. His Spinjitzu is a cross between Garmadon's, and Sensei Wu's, only it's green. Lloyd Garmadon was confirmed to be the Green Ninja in the 10th episode of Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes. The Green Ninja must defeat his father, Lord Garmadon. The Green Ninja's element is unknown. Identity: In Episode 10, The Green Ninja, the identity was revealed. When Kai was forced to choose between getting the fangblade or saving Lloyd (and he was leaning towards the fangblade), he found out that his all of his training wasn't so he could become the green ninja, but to protect him and then he unlocked his True Potential and saved Lloyd. After that, he exposed to everyone that Lloyd was the green ninja. Biography After he became the green ninja, Lloyd went to work in All of Nothing, where he trried to save the ninja after Pythor locked then in cages and had the 4 fang blades. He stumbled and crashed his way down the stairs, and stopped right in front of the Snake King. But before he could be captued, his dad comes in with The Skeleton Army and combats the snakes. In, The Rise of the Great Devourer, Lloyd starts to train, but his so called "Spinjitsu" is just him spinning and crashing into all of the training equipment. Pythor then ties him up and duct tapes his mouth shut so he can retrive the fangblades. Lloyd escapes and informs the ninja at too late of a time, as Pythor has already threw a hammer at the ship's controls and grabbed the fangblades, while the ninja and Sensei Wu were about o fall into the lava. Lloyd attacks Pythor, however Pythor effotessley dodges all of his weak attacks and comments on all of his mess-ups. The Samurai comes in, chases Pythor around and Lloyd gets in 1 kick, which isn't effective against the snake. Pythor escapes on a Rattlecopter with Skales, followed by going onto the Serpentine train. Lloyd wants to come alond (being cocky about the kick he landed), but Kai says his destiny is too great and everyone leaves with him having to pilot the bounty. Appearance The Green Ninja has dark silver shoulder-pads, a silver plate on his green ninja hood, a green torso with darker green arms, black hands, and green legs. His favorite weapon is the Nunchucks of Lightning, but was only used in the show one time in Never Trust a Snake. In the 11th, 12th, or 13th episode of Ninjago: Season 2, he does not wear his shoulder pads. Trivia *Although he has short legs in Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, he comes with regular legs in all of the sets including his ZX version *At first, Sensei Wu thought Nya might be the Green Ninja. *In Zane's dream, the Green Ninja might have been a combination of all four ninja because of Cole's strength, Jay's Nunchucks, Zane's Falcon on his hand, and Kai's fire on his eyes, as well as the flame floating in his palm. *In the iOS app, Rise of the Snakes, the Green Ninja is the rarest character. He appears in Daily Battles only once and the only other way to get his character is battling him in Rivals and dropping his character or by Fortune Favours You at the end of a battle. *Although in "The Green Ninja", Kai wears the green ninja suit, it is not the ZX version. At the beginning of each episode, it would show the green ninja, except in a regular outfit. *Lloyd ZX's Symbol is the Aura Boris symbol. Gallery ImagesCAJ9OE14.jpg|The Green Ninja's Spinjitzu ImagesCAGMZMML.jpg|The Green Ninja with the Falcon (In Zane's dream) Lloyd Garmadon ZX (Young) 2.png|"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" Green ninja.PNG|The Green Ninja attacking Pythor The green ninja 2 ep.4.png|The Green Ninja fighting Lord Garmadon in Zane's dream. Green ninja 1 ep.4.png Green Ninja head ep.4.png|Green Ninja 250px-LloydZX.png|Lloyd ZX Minifig 185px-Green ninja ep 1.png|"One ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja." Kai as the green ninja ep.10.png|Kai is wearing green ninja's suit Green ninja suit ep.10.png|Green ninja's suit rtrtrrtrttr.png 9574 Lloyd ZX.png|9574 Lloyd ZX (His spinner) Lloyd1 ep.11.png Green ninja figure1.png G n ap.11.png Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Major characters Category:Ninja